Awkward Encounter SasoDei
by HikariFreakazoid
Summary: Its a slow day in the hide of the s-ranked criminals of the Naruto world. Sssori has found something interesting to do, what would happene when Deidara comes in to find a distraction for his boredom.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey people. So, I'm not dead? But I have logical reasons, like life. But I thought I might take create something short and new for you people, so I hope you enjoy?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Awkward Encounter. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was a slow day in the hide out of the S-ranked killers of the Naruto world. There was no new information on the tailed beasts, nor was there anything for the members to do in the free time that they have been graciously given. Even the two busy artists of the Akatsuki had lost their inspiration to create works of art, or even argue on the true meanings of art. It had become that quiet in the hideout. Even Hidan was not screaming of his beloved God Jashin for once. It was a slow and silent day. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"And silence was one thing that the blonde bombshell did not like. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Deidara had been laying his bed for at least four hours this day. staring up to the ceiling in complete boredom. His clay artworks remaining a blob of clay on his desk after having messed with it for an hour previously. It was well into the afternoon before the blonde had given a defeated sigh. His red headed partner had been remaining in their workshop for the entire day, Deidara seeming to believe that his Danna was able to find something to do in this day of pain. However the brat could not be any more wrong. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"You see, Sasori was sat at his desk, staring a lump of wood and expecting inspiration to fly to him and give him something to do, but a lack, nothing came to him. Until, he glanced to his cupboard and seeing a dusty scroll on the top, almost hidden from view. In it, Sasori had long forgotten, and with nothing else to do, Sasori believed it would be best to check what was on it once again, before maybe leaving it back up their to rot. Begrudgingly he left his chair, his joints creaking in displeasure before going silent. With another glance to the scroll of his interests, Sasori climbed and retrieved it from hits spot. dust from it falling everywhere and covering his face(And due to him being a puppet he did not cough like a normal human may do). With the scroll in hand he sat back down and hesitated to open it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"What was inside it that made him want to hide it away in the first place?... /p  
p style="text-align: left;"With a small sigh he opened the scroll, blowing away the dust to reveal the kanji that had the instruction to returning his body to a human./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Of course, this was what he did not wish to see...The thought of a human body almost scared Sasori. Who would want to feel?...And as if on cue, an image of a blushing naked blonde appeared. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'What the fuck was that?' Sasori thought to himself as the image replayed in his mind, and now he began to think, what would it be like to feel the skin of the younger blonde?...To have his lithe form pressing against his as he trailed his hands down his slim wai- Sasori instantly stopped all of his thoughts before they got even dirtier. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sasori looks down to the scroll and began to contemplate on whether he should follow through with it, if not for just one time...He glanced behind him to make sure the door was closed before he got up, removing his cloak to reveal his firm puppet body before he started to recite the hand signs. And then he was covered in a cloud of smoke. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When the cloud had disappeared, Sasori glanced down at himself and was shocked to see it had worked, his was human again. He placed a hand over his chest and began to feel his beating heart, the movement of his lungs as he breathed. It had been over 20 years since Sasori had last had organs in him, and to have them back was...an awkward feeling. After he had checked his torso Sasori glanced to his groin, which was covered by his loose pants. He sat down once more at his desk and slowly pulled down the edge of his pants, allowing his member to removed from its confines. In a final glance to the door Sasori began to stroke himself, having not done so in over 20 years. His eyes slipped shut as he began to think of Deidara, his small hands wrapping around the shaft and stroking it while the mouths on the palms licked at it. The sheer thought caused Sasori to let out a moan and speed up actions. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Meanwhile, Deidara had grown very bored. He was currently throwing a ball at the wall and catching it, giving a sad sigh every time his repeated the action. Eventually, Deidara just threw away the ball and fell back onto his bed, he looked out to his window to see it had not changed much the last time he had looked outside. With nothing better to do, Deidara decided it would be at least a little bit of fun if he were to annoy his Danna as they worked. And with a grin, Deidara got up from his bed and left his room, in search for his room in search for Sasori. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two. Proper lemon ahead!**

Sasori remained unaware of the blonde making their way closer to his room as he carried on in blind lust. His hand stroking vigorously at his pulsing member as thoughts of Deidara moaning under him plagued his mind, the image of the blonde panting and begging, pleading, for his master to pleasure him. Subconsciously Sasori moaned out 'Deidara' in his lust, his mind being too clouded and fogged to pay attention to his surroundings.

Deidara had made it to his Danna's workshop, and stood in front of the door, suddenly nervous. Would the red head kill him for disturbing him?...Maybe... The blonde suddenly tensed at the sound similar to a moan coming from the inside of the room.

'Isn't Sasori-Danna a puppet though?...He can't moan or feel anything, can he?...' Deidara instantly blushed as he suddenly thought of what Sasori could be doing. Part of the blonde wanted to leave and not mention it, another part wanted to go in and see what was actually going on inside. Just as when he was about to leave, he heard a moan, a fairly loud one at that, that sounded like his name. Now this sent shivers down Deidara's spine, however, not out of disgust. It can be said that Deidara had held silent affections for the red headed puppet for at least a year of working for him, but he had lead himself to believe that Sasori was not able to return the affection. But apparently he can now.

Deidara looked to the door and took in a deep breathe before he slowly opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked as he walked in, and what sat before him was something he had never imagined. There in his chair, head thrown back in pleasure with eyes closed was Sasori, moaning out the blonde as he stroked himself, obviously fully human. Deidara took in the entire sight lustfully, the sight causing the hormone filled blonde to become excited. Silently he closed the door and made his way over to the engrossed red head as he pleasured himself. And suddenly, an idea came into Deidara's mind.

He slowly made his way over to Sasori who was too busy stroking himself to notice that he was in the same room. Deidara suddenly tripped over something and landed on the floor a few meters away from Sasori in his chair with a loud thump. 'Well...there goes my kinky idea' thought Deidara as he waited for his doom.

This seemed to wake Sasori from his day dream as he stopped all of his actions and look around him. Sasori's eyes widened as he looked behind on the floor, there laid the object of his lust, looking to him shyly. Sasori did not know what to feel. Shocked? Embarrassed? Excited? He didn't know. But the fact that Deidara had heard him, seen him. Somewhat scared him the most. Quickly, he covered himself up and hid from Deidara.

"B-Brat! What the fuck are you doing? This is my work room! You should of knocked or something!" He cried out angrily as he refused to look at Deidara. It suddenly dawned on Deidara that Sasori was shy, or even scared. This caused a large grin to form on the blondes lips.

"Oh..I'm sorry Sasori-Danna..." He began as he slowly stood up from the ground and made his way to stand behind Sasori, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans shoulders and allowing his hands to fall onto Sasori's lap, resting dangerously close to Sasori's crotch. He leaned in closer to Sasori's ear which was growing red in either anger or embarrassment, the blonde didn't know, but he then began to whisper seductively "But I heard you say may name and I had to find out what you were doing...and then I saw you...stroking yourself to the thought of me~"

Sasori was shocked. He did not know that Deidara could speak so lowly and so seductively, it caused his already aching member to twitch more and throb in excitement. Flushed, Sasori sent a small glare to Deidara. "What do you want? Are you here to embarrass me?" He growled out as he looks to the blonde behind him. Nonchalantly, Deidara shrugged his shoulders and slyly moved round to kneel in front of the red head and his crotch, licking his lips as he gently pries away Sasori's hands and revealing his painful erection. "Oh Sasori-Danna...I'm just here to help you~" And with that, Deidara took in the tip of Sasori's member, sucking on it as he massaged the shaft with his hand as the mouth on his palm begins to lick and suck at the hard flesh.

Sasori could not prevent the moans from leaving his lips as he watched the sight before him. Deidara was sucking him like he had imagined in his fantasies not too long ago and being unable to stop the blonde from what he was doing, he ran his hand through the blonde locks and gently forced the brats head down, forcing him to take more of Sasori's length into his mouth. Deidara himself didn't believe what he was doing, but he accepted it anyway because he always secretly adored the dominating attitude of Sasori and the grip on his hair that had forced him down to take the length down his throat was only causing his groin to begin to ache with need.

Suddenly, Sasori had pulled the blonde from his length due to feeling his release about to arrive. A devilish smirk coming to his lips as he pulls Deidara up and pressed his back into the desk, after having cleared it of tools and other miscellaneous items that were of no need at the current time. With hungry lips Sasori began a heated make out session with blonde as his hands trailed down the sides of Deidara and began to remove the younger ones clothing, pulling free Deidara's own leaking member. Sasori pulled away for a moment to look to the length that was being pressed against his as Deidara whined and grinded his hips eagerly against his Danna's.

"My...Aren't you a little eager~?" Sasori questioned, and Deidara didnt stop his actions he merely moaned and grinded against Sasori harder. "Sasori-Danna! I need you...I need you i-inside...P-Please!" the blonde begged eagerly, looking to Sasori with his clouded blue orbs that seemed to drive Sasori over the edge. Without hesitation, Sasori flipped Deidara around and pulled his ass closer to Sasori as his length. Sasori sucked on his own fingers quickly before rubbing the soaked fingers against the blondes twitching entrance, sliding a single finger in and causing Deidara to arhc his back and give a small mewl of pleasure. Slowly, Sasori began to thrust the finger before adding a second one. Deidara still not giving any pained noises. However, when the third was added and the three fingers scissored open the blonde, a small pained whine came from Deidara at the painful stretching. He sighed in content when the fingers were removed from him, but the relief was short lived as Sasori had brought his member to Deidara's entrance.

Looking over his shoulder Deidara looked at Sasori and gave a small smile and nod, telling him it was ok to begin. With that confirmation, Sasori began to slowly slide his length into Deidara, the stretching having made it easier for him to fit. As inch by inch was pushed into Deidara, white spots began to fill his vision as he feels a whole new mix of pain and pleasure, giving small mewls and whines of pleasure as he accepts the length of his Danna. Sasori stopped all of his movements as he waited for the blonde to ajust, the red head giving small moans as Deidara twitched and tightened around his member, "Fuck Deidara...stop gripping me so tightly..." He muttered before Deidara gently began to push back against Sasori, giving him the 'go ahead' sign.

With that Sasoti began to thrust at a slow and stead pace, earning soft sighs and moans of pleasure from Deidara. Seeing this as a sign that he can move faster, Sasori began to thrust harder, faster, pushing deeper into the blonde and pressing against a certain bundle of nerves that made Deidara throw his head back and give the loudest moan Sasori has heard from the blonde. With a successful smirk Sasori sped up once more, slamming into the same bundle of nerves as before and causing Deidara to see stars in the mind numbing pleasure. As Sasori felt his release begin to build once again and not wanting to be the one that cums first, he reaches round to the front of Deidara and began to stroke the neglected member of Deidara that was leaking with pre-cum.

"A-Ah! Sasori-Danna! You feel so good! Oh fuck yes~!"

Deidara moaned out as the mix of sensations was caused him to lose himself to the touches that he received from his Danna and causing the knot in his stomach to unload with a sudden cry, that brought happy tears to the blue eyes of Deidara as he released against the desk. As Deidara came, Sasori felt the walls around his member tighten considerably and so with the last few hard thrusts, Sasori came with a shuddering moan of 'Deidara' before he slowly removed himself and sat back down in his chair, admiring the view e had gotten of Deidara's ass as he panted.

Deirdara looked round to Sasori and gave a small smile before moving away from the desk and to sit on Sasori's lap, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck before he nuzzled closer for afterglow affection. Sasori merely smiled as he gently kissed Deidara's forehead as he fell asleep against him while the red head's hand gently ran through the damp blonde locks.

Sasori, for once, was content at being human, if only for just Deidara.

~Meanwhile~

Itachi and Kisame awkwardly sit in their shared room across the hall from Sasori's workshop. Having clearly heard the moans and sound of skin on skin in the other room, obviously not feeling very comfortable.

"Hey...Itachi-kun...Why don't we-"  
"Don't even think about it." Itachi cut Kisame off as he glared to the blue man who merely had a perverted smirk.

And eventually Pein decided never to let the Akatsuki go bored again.


	3. My Apology to you guys!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT, SOMEWHAT. /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"OK. So I am aware that this short pointless story ended in a disaster. And for that Id like to ask you all to forgive me for creating such a monster of fanfiction. So I have been having some problems with writing lately and Ive just been finding it difficult to get our my laptop and start writing. A lot of things have happened and I have been abandoning my post as an author to focus on those things going on. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So basically, Im starting college soon, Ive been going through a lot of rough things recently and writers lock is the cherry on top of my painful ice cream of life. So I ask that you all please be patient with things such as the Durarara x Reader one shots. I should hopefully be picking that up eventually once a lot of things have been sorted. As for this SasoDei shameful one shot, I might plan on deleting it and rewriting it make it better and more understandable because even I afree with you all, this was a mistake to post up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So again I beg for your forgiveness and you patience as I get my life sorted out and come back to you hopefully in a few months time to give you fanfiction of the highest quality. I might also move from to a different site, maybe tumblr or deviantart. This is only because then I would be able to update my stories and stuff on my mobile rather than my laptop. How does that sound? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Again, thank you for your support on my other stories, and for understanding that life can be difficult. Thank you! ^w^/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~HikariFreakazoid~/strong/p 


End file.
